


Sous un ciel de cendre

by almayen



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Si leur amour doit les consumer, qu'importe - elles s'aimeront sous le ciel de leurs cendres.
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



> Remercions Nisi Dominus qui parvient toujours à me débloquer quand j'ai besoin de me laisser emporter dans une musique pour commencer à écrire. Ca donne un texte faussement poétique et court, mais que j'aime bien quand même.
> 
> Evidement, je dédie ce texte (et ceux à venir, s'ils viennent un jour) à Angelica qui, avec ses harcèl... incitations répétées, m'a poussé à regarder ce film.

Un feu montait en elle.

Un feu qu'elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter – à vrai dire, elle n'arrivait pas à ne serait-ce le contrôler. Il était en train de l'envahir lentement mais sûrement. Elle en ressentait les premières brûlures qui meurtrissaient sa chair. Mais ces quelques émois étaient bien loin de l'embrasement entier et total qu'elle savait inévitable.

Car elle en était bien consciente – elle ne pourrait jamais éteindre des flammes aussi puissantes que celles-ci. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles étaient trop fortes, trop ardentes pour elle, ou bien simplement parce qu'elle en était bien trop fascinée pour bien vouloir l'éteindre.

Elle ne savait, ne savait plus, était bien trop perdue pour réfléchir calmement.

Elle n'était plus que sensations de plus en plus précipitées et folles à mesure que le feu se propageait en son sang.

Elle songea vaguement qu'elle devrait l'arrêter, après tout, cela serait terriblement simple. Elle n'avait qu'à courir tout droit vers l'océan, laisser l'eau et le sel éteindre le brasier en elle. Cela serait la bonne chose à faire.

Ce serait la chose à faire, oui, mais cette simple idée suffisait à la détruire.

Alors au lieu des eaux glacées, se fut dans les yeux et la bouche de Marianne qu'Héloïse continua de se noyer.


	2. L'Eté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cette fois ci, on se place à la toute fin du film !

Elle était juste en face d'elle.

Si proche qu'elle aurait pu franchir aisément la distance qui les séparait. Un instant – un _long_ instant – Marianne fut tentée de suivre cette impulsion qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle était à deux doigts de quitter son siège, descendre les escaliers somptueux du théâtre à toute vitesse et de rejoindre Héloïse dans le balcon où elle se trouvait. À vrai dire, elle avait si envie de se rapprochait d'elle pour la retrouver qu'elle aurait été prête à interrompre la représentation pour lui crier sa présence, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là elle aussi, et au diable la foule bien pensante les séparant.

Mais les musiciens avaient commencé à jouer _l'Eté_ , cette musique si précieuses pour elles deux, et toute idée de manifestation avait quitté son esprit. Elle avait en effet vu le visage d'Héloïse s'animer intensément, partagé entre la passion du moment et la nostalgie du passé.

Et à cet instant, Marianne avait su.

Héloïse n'était pas là par hasard. Tout comme elle, elle était allée écouter ce récital et pas un autre parce que, comme à elle, il lui rappelait leur histoire d'amour. Elle était venue dans ce théâtre dans une tentative ténue de se rapprocher d'elle, de revivre ne serait-ce qu'un instant un écho de leur passion passé.

Une fois cela réalisé, il n'y avait nul besoin de chercher à voir Héloïse à la fin de la représentation – pourquoi ? Pour une étreinte cachée qui verrait inévitablement leur séparation et la douleur de son cœur brisé revenir ? Non. Si elle restait cachée, elle s'épargnait toute cette souffrance et tristesse, d'autant plus qu'elle avait eu, par cette vision éloignée, tout ce dont elle avait besoin : la confirmation que leur lien ne s'était jamais vraiment brisé.

« Est-ce un morceau joyeux ? » lui avait demandé Héloïse, dans l'intimidé de l'atelier.

« Non. Mais c'est vivant »

Peut-être pouvait-elle en dire de même de leur histoire d'amour. Celle-ci n'avait pas été si joyeuse que cela après tout, tant elle n'avait été qu'heures volées et séparation assurée. Mais elle avait été vivante et, comme le prouvait l'Eté, éternelle.

C'était peut-être là le principal.


End file.
